Википалантир:Авторы статей/Аредэль
Ссылки на версии и разницы версий статей могут не функционировать. Статья Aredhel в англоязычной Википедии. * 2012-07-23 12:33 (diff) (minor) Braincricket (/* Etymology */clean up using AWB (8062)) * 2012-06-21 18:10 (diff) Tamfang ("rough" pronunciation guide got at least two vowels wrong) * 2011-09-19 09:56 (diff) Treybien * 2011-08-11 01:12 (diff) Faolin42 (Added see also, moved down references) * 2011-07-26 12:10 (diff) Faolin42 (Linked to Avari (Middle-earth), added diacritics) * 2011-03-22 11:06 (diff) Faolin42 (Linked to sons of Fëanor) * 2011-02-26 08:23 (diff) Lord Opeth (added characters introduced in 1977 using HotCat) * 2011-02-18 13:36 (diff) Faolin42 (Added template) * 2011-01-23 19:18 (diff) Faolin42 (Tidy infobox, link to East Road, added aliases) * 2010-12-25 01:35 (diff) Faolin42 (Unlinked closely spaced duplicate links; added it:Aredhel; added link) * 2010-12-17 22:50 (diff) Faolin42 (Added it:Lista di Elfi di Arda#Aredhel) * 2010-11-05 13:54 (diff) Faolin42 (Added ) * 2010-10-23 23:46 (diff) Faolin42 (Added diacritic to Eöl) * 2010-10-13 16:10 (diff) (minor) Chrism * 2010-08-14 04:38 (diff) Tttom (Undid revision 378682967 by Sixsmith Carl Sixsmith (talk:Carl Sixsmith talk)restoring previously published image) * 2010-08-13 08:56 (diff) GimliDotNet (removing fan-art.) * 2010-04-19 04:49 (diff) 64.218.19.253 (anon) (Changed Eol to Eöl) * 2010-01-10 04:40 (diff) Tttom * 2009-12-26 21:40 (diff) Daniel J. Leivick (rm image credit per http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WP:CAPTION) * 2009-11-05 13:15 (diff) AadaamS (removed "something of a feminist" and rearranged the introductory paragraph to flow with the quote.) * 2009-07-31 07:56 (diff) Darkohead * 2009-05-15 18:44 (diff) (minor) Putnik (+ru) * 2008-10-03 13:04 (diff) (minor) Drbreznjev (WikiProject Check Wikipedia: removed hidden table) * 2007-09-15 02:09 (diff) 74.107.21.243 (anon) * 2007-06-18 13:06 (diff) (minor) Tttom * 2007-06-04 14:32 (diff) TheFarix (Remove redundent template, see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WP:SPOILER) * 2007-05-07 05:39 (diff) (minor) Tttom * 2007-05-07 05:32 (diff) Tttom (added additional clarifying information & citation) * 2007-05-07 02:15 (diff) Tttom (added additional clarifying information) * 2007-05-07 01:52 (diff) Tttom (added additional clarifying information and citation) * 2007-05-06 23:14 (diff) (minor) Tttom * 2007-05-06 23:08 (diff) (minor) Tttom * 2007-05-06 23:08 (diff) Tttom (added footnote change tense of synpsis to present throughout as per MoS) * 2007-05-06 15:56 (diff) Tttom (added image & character box) * 2007-03-09 09:28 (diff) (minor) Thu (Typo) * 2007-03-05 08:14 (diff) Madhava 1947 * 2007-03-05 08:13 (diff) Madhava 1947 * 2007-03-05 08:12 (diff) Madhava 1947 * 2007-02-09 11:37 (diff) Tommy9281 * 2006-12-29 22:12 (diff) (minor) Qmwne235 (Repairing link to disambiguation page - pages with links You can help!) * 2006-12-06 08:36 (diff) Merbabu (RVV) * 2006-12-06 05:55 (diff) 211.30.186.188 (anon) * 2006-11-17 12:28 (diff) 212.76.37.196 (anon) * 2006-09-26 00:56 (diff) (minor) IronGargoyle (+cat) * 2006-09-12 18:23 (diff) (minor) Kaobear (clean up using AWB) * 2006-09-11 15:03 (diff) (minor) Kaobear ( ) * 2006-08-04 09:53 (diff) Thu (Ñoldor -> Noldor) * 2006-07-27 00:01 (diff) Banazir * 2006-07-15 11:51 (diff) (minor) WinBot (BOT - Unicodifying) * 2006-07-13 00:59 (diff) Carcharoth (add category) * 2006-06-03 11:53 (diff) (minor) **mech** (+nl) * 2006-04-18 07:22 (diff) (minor) Dimadick * 2006-03-28 12:45 (diff) 212.145.225.64 (anon) * 2005-08-26 01:59 (diff) (minor) Aranel (removing pronunciation, which is ambiguous - see talk page) * 2005-08-26 01:10 (diff) 70.187.146.39 (anon) * 2005-08-26 01:06 (diff) 70.187.146.39 (anon) * 2005-08-26 01:06 (diff) 70.187.146.39 (anon) * 2005-05-16 18:34 (diff) 194.249.49.16 (anon) * 2005-04-16 20:57 (diff) 219.77.167.132 (anon) * 2004-11-24 02:28 (diff) DMG413 * 2004-10-01 08:10 (diff) Anárion ( ) * 2004-09-11 21:19 (diff) (minor) Anárion (categ) * 2004-09-06 20:52 (diff) (minor) Aranel (remove unnecessary link) * 2004-08-23 17:53 (diff) Anárion (sp. Ñoldor, note on her names) * 2004-07-15 23:30 (diff) 207.41.174.89 (anon) * 2004-06-28 21:58 (diff) 207.97.189.30 (anon) (added note on pronounciation) * 2004-06-28 21:55 (diff) 207.97.189.30 (anon) * 2004-06-04 07:58 (diff) Template namespace initialisation script (anon) * 2004-05-30 12:04 (diff) Morwen (Eldar) * 2004-04-07 22:19 (diff) Ausir * 2004-03-28 15:58 (diff) Jor (Rem error drafts nonsense) * 2004-03-28 15:38 (diff) 207.41.174.79 (anon) * 2004-03-28 15:38 (diff) 207.41.174.79 (anon) * 2003-12-23 05:11 (diff) (minor) Emperorbma * 2003-04-23 04:18 (diff) Stan Shebs (all about Aredhel) Статья Аредэль с заимствованиями в русской Википедии: * 2011-08-12 12:20 (diff) (minor) Iluvatar (убрана сылка на контент, нарушающий АП // с помощью AWB) * 2011-07-20 20:23 (diff) Iluvatar (Отклонено последнее 1 изменение (81.200.20.126) и восстановлена версия 35327591 Feanor Eldarian) * 2011-07-20 20:12 (diff) 81.200.20.126 (anon) (оформление) * 2011-06-16 02:19 (diff) Feanor Eldarian * 2011-06-15 14:57 (diff) 81.200.20.126 (anon) * 2011-02-11 22:43 (diff) (minor) AntiKrisT (Удaлeнa http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Категория:Эльфы; Дoбaвлeнa Средиземья с помощью HotCat) * 2011-02-05 17:06 (diff) (minor) Tiskin (орфография, пунктуация) * 2011-02-05 15:51 (diff) 62.219.164.46 (anon) * 2011-02-05 15:51 (diff) 62.219.164.46 (anon) * 2011-02-05 15:50 (diff) 62.219.164.46 (anon) * 2011-02-05 15:47 (diff) 62.219.164.46 (anon) * 2010-10-21 12:51 (diff) Corwin Celebdil (З(инаида) А(натольевна) Бобырь) * 2010-01-02 09:06 (diff) 89.110.17.67 (anon) (/* Примечания */) * 2009-12-19 18:49 (diff) Cancelina * 2009-09-05 13:54 (diff) Feanor Eldarian * 2009-05-18 00:28 (diff) (minor) Морган (викификация) * 2009-05-16 20:20 (diff) (minor) Tiskin * 2009-05-15 20:34 (diff) Tiskin (переработка, дополнение (по английскому разделу)) * 2009-05-15 18:45 (diff) Putnik (интервики) * 2009-05-15 18:36 (diff) Putnik (оформление) * 2009-02-15 10:47 (diff) 216.239.33.8 (anon) * 2009-02-15 10:40 (diff) 80.82.88.46 (anon) (← Новая страница: «Аредэль, Белая Дева Нолдор. месте с братом Тургоном ушла в потаенный Гондолин. Но ...»)